Old Scars And New Beginnings
by TheLovelyGhost
Summary: Erin and her older sister Alina Cousland are sent off to become Grey Wardens after watching their parents die. Erin felt lost and didn't know how to find herself after the tragedy that occurred. She wasn't happy with the idea of joining the Wardens, that is until she meets a certain someone. Rated M for later chapters.


_**A/N Hey guys hope you like this c: Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age: Origins only the story and my OC.**_

"We've arrived at Ostagar," Duncan said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I glanced over at my older sister, Alina. Her long white blonde hair shined in the morning sun and her icy blue eyes glowed. She was a stunning 22 year old woman whom everyone wanted to court in Highever, unlike my short dark haired and boring green eyed self. Except there was one problem with the fact that people wanted to court her, she was King Cailan's mistress and she refused every man who had asked. I had found out when he had been visiting my father and I caught them kissing in the garden.

I smiled to myself at the thought. I was the only on who knew anything about it. She'd been talking to Duncan this whole time while I've remained quiet. I sighed. She's taken things much better than I have but I suppose it's because she's older.

Sammy, my mabari, bit my leg and tried to get my attention. "Not now boy," I groaned. He whined as I gently pushed him away. I was still in complete and utter shock from what had happened. Oren, Oriana, Mother, and Father. How could I lose so many at once? I pray to the Maker Fergus is still alive. If not only Alina and I remained alive, and that scared me a bit.

Depression washed over me again as I reminisced. Tears pricked my eyes but I forced them back.

"Erin, are you okay?" My sister asked as she matched her pace with mine.

"Dear Maker, I wish none of this had happened."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Oh my darling little sister, at least you won't have to be married off to that dreadful rat of Dairren," she said, ruffling my dark brown hair.

I laughed. I was suppose to be married off to Darrien once I turned 18, which would be 2 days from now. Alina gave me a small smile and caught back up with Duncan. I wondered what I was going to do now. I had to be the youngest one here.

Suddenly, Alina froze and I bumped into her back. "Um, Lina what's wrong?"

"I didn't realize we were going to see Cailan," she whispered. I shook my head and giggled. "You finally get to see your dear sweet lover once again!"

"Oh for the love of Andraste! Erin, quiet down. "No one is to know about... well his and mine's relationship. Anora cannot know and nobody else can either!" she hissed. "Maybe you should stop kissing random kings my lovely sister," I said with a sly smirk.

She punched my arm with an icy glare. "He isn't some random king! You know as well as I do that I love him. It's just the situation that's terrible." I put my arm around. It was terribly awkward as she was at least 4 inches taller than me. Damn my shortness. I was only 5'3 while she stood at 5'7, and it matched her well as she had a beautiful slender figure that I was terribly jealous of.

We approached the king and I could tell as we got closer my sister became more nervous. I wondered how he would react.

I stood silently as they all talked, not once did any of them acknowledge me and I was fine with that. I watched as Cailan blushed furiously while talking to my sister. They both looked like idiots. I held back a laugh and was happy that Duncan interrupted my almost laughter. "Erin, would you please go find Alistair while I speak to your sister and she meets the new recruits. Don't worry you'll get to meet them soon. And I'll take Sammy with me," He said with a smile. "Sure." I nodded and walked off to find Alistair.

I saw a handsome blonde haired man speaking to a mage. Which is Alistair? I thought in confusion. I hope it's the cute one. I mentally slapped myself. No liking anyone. Nope not allowed.

"I will not be harassed in this manner," a dark haired man yelled.

"Oh sure I was harassing you by delivering a message," the blonde haired man said, And here I was going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one," he said sarcastically. I bit back a smile and stood their awkwardly until the mage left. The blonde haired guy, who I assumed was Alistair approached me. Ah, of course it's the attractive one. Maker help me!

"You know, the one thing I love about the blight is how it brings people together."

"I know exactly what you mean," I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "It's like a party! We could all hold hands and dance in a circle! That would give the Darkspawn something to think about!"

I grinned widely. Cute and a sense a humor. Nice.

"We haven't met, I'm Alistair."

"I'm Erin, one of the Grey Warden recruits. My older sister is also a recruit. As far as I know she went to talk to the others and Duncan."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you! We'll meet the rest in a bit. You know... it just occurred to me that there haven't been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"Probably because we're too smart for you," I joked.

"True. But if you're here, what does that make you?"

"Just one of the boys," I groaned in defeat.

"Sad, isn't it?" He smiled mischievously; he knew he had already won. I couldn't help but grin back at him. We're gonna get along just fine.

"I look forward to traveling with you," I said smiling sweetly.

"Huh, really. That's a switch," he mumbled. "Anyhow, we should go speak to Duncan. Off we go! If you have any questions feel free to ask, otherwise let's go."

We approached Duncan and my sister. "You found Alistair, did you? Good," Duncan said. He turned to Alistair, "I trust you're done upsetting the mages then?" He asked shaking his head in disapproval.

"What can I say? The way the revered mother wilds guilt, they should stick her in the army," Alistair said. I giggled silently and Alina rolls her eyes at me.

"Have you met Daveth and Ser Jory?"

"I didn't really think to meet them."

"Alistair, go collect them and introduce them."

We proceeded into the wilds. Alina looked seemingly excited and had a sparkle in her eyes. She actually loved the thought of being a Grey Warden, me not so much. As we set off we were suddenly attacked by a horde of Darkspawn. I unsheathed my daggers and tackled one of them down, stabbing the daggers into it's stomach then it's heart. I looked over at Alina to make sure she was okay; one of the Darkspawn was close to stabbing her neck, held back only by her shield.

"Alina!" I yelled as I rushed over to her aid. I hurled the Hurlock off of her and stabbed it furiously. "No one touches my sister!" I screamed as I killed off the last remaining Darkspawn.

The group stared at me in shock. "What?"

"You practically killed all of them on your own," Alistair said gaping.

I laughed bitterly. "Father trained me well."

I walked ahead of the group. I was upset at the thought of father. I missed him dearly.

"I say we leave, It's too dangerous to keep going. Especially with all of these Darkspawn," Ser Jory said in fear.

"Oh stop being so scared. My sister and I are women and we are more of a man than you. Especially Eri, she's tiny but can take on anything!" My sister said proudly.

He scoffed and glared at her. "You have nothing to worry about. Us Grey Wardens can sense the Darkspawn, that's why I'm here. I promise they won't take us by surprise," Alistair said reassuringly.

We treaded forward into the wilds and found the cache. "Well well well, what have we here?" a voice from behind me spoke. I slowly turned my head to see an apostate standing on the stairs. "Tis not everyday people wander into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine. What are you, scavenger or intruder."

"Neither, Grey Wardens once owned this tower," Alina says standing stepping in front of me protectively.

"Tis a tower no longer," she says. "So I suspect you are seeking something that is no longer here?" she asks cocking her head to the side.

"Careful, she seems chasent," Alistair said worried.

She laughed a bit. "You fear barbians will come and swoop down upon you!" the woman said sarcastically.

"Yes, swooping is bad." I shoot him a grin and he returns it. My sister sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Anyhow, as I said the treaties are not here."

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of... sneaky witch theif!"

"Alistair," Alina growled. I snickered and in returned received a piercing glare from my sister.

"Sorry," Alistair and I mumbled in sync.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Alina and you are?"

"You may call me Morrigan. My mother has the treaties. Would you like me to take you to her?"

"Yes please," Alina said tiredly.


End file.
